One of the Guys
by pyxie506
Summary: Dom stikes a bet with Wolset to go girl free until midwinter, but when he tells Kel that it isnt tempting being around her because she's just one of the guys, he may destroy their friendship forever... Tamora Pierce owns all
1. The Bet

**There isn't much difference between this one and the original, but what do you think? worse? better? ugly? Lemme know**

**Chp 1**

Dom's POV

"I bet you 3 gold crowns that I can," Domitan of Masbolle told Wolset with undaunted determination; his bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously. The rest of Third Company burst out in loud guffaws. They sat around a roaring fire; the stars alight in the sky.

On their way to their new position they had ridden until their bodies ached. When finally night had fallen. The knight commander had wanted to ride all the way to New Hope; the looks on his mens' faces caused him to concede. "Alright you lazy louts! We can make camp," he said in his booming voice, an amused smile crinkling his eyes. Now, they were relaxing upon fallen logs they had circled around the bonfire, drinking mead a few of the men had secretly purchased a few towns over.

"You? girl free until midwinter!" Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories peak said doubtfully, as he fell over backwards, laughing and clutching his stomach. At this they all to laugh even harder. His dark curls bouncing with each shake of his large shoulders.

Dom frowned, his brows drawing together, as his confidence grew. "Alright then. If I do win, for an entire day, you all have to wear dresses and face paint as we go on our rounds. Same goes, if I lose," He smirked smugly.  
>Wolset narrowed his eyes, smiled evilly and offered, "Okay Dom, if you can last the 53 days left until midwinter without locking lips, flirting, or doing the deed with any woman, then we will agree to the<br>terms." The men nodded their agreement. The sergeant put his hand in Wolset's and firmly shook it, sealing the deal he was certain he would win. Really, How hard could it possibly be?

Kel's POV

Keladry of Mindelan was weary. After dealing with new disputes, mountains of paperwork, and a bandit attack, she was ready to hit the sack. Unfortunately, she had to prepare New Hope for a more permanent leader that was coming in the spring. Swiping her hand over her face, she stared blearily down at the reports on her desk. As she attempted to decipher the swirling letters, the alarm was sounded. Jumping from her chair she ran to her quarters to retrieve her glaive and armor. Tobe ran in, Loey trailing behind him. They scrambled around her, strapping on her armor, and knife sheaths. Once that was done, she ran to the gates, the town turning to chaos in her wake. She climbed the walls and stared into the moonlit night, focusing on the group of riders approaching the fort. She made sure the griffin feather band was tied tightly around her forehead, then shouted into the dark, "What business do you have here?" Her tone was harsh and demanding.

"Well if thats how you treat friends around here, we'll just leave." A large man leading the procession, yelled back in an amused voice. Kel recognized that voice as her former knight master Raoul. She trotted down the steps, stowing the griffin feathers in her belt pouch. Smiling she threw her arms around the neck of the Giant Killer. "It's good to see you, sir." He frowned and reprimanded, "Kel..." She smiled and repeated, "It's good to see you, _Raoul._"

"Well are you going to hog her all night?" another familiar voice questioned behind the large knight. Shivers raced up her spine at the sound of his voice, and flutters erupted in her stomach as she stepped around Raoul, and looked into a pair of gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. Dom smiled dashingly at her, setting off the butterflies again. Despite all the commotion going on within Kel, her face remained as smooth as glass, only breaking into a controlled smile. She wouldn't be able to stand it, if her friendship with Dom was ruined because of her unrequited feelings. _I am stone. I am stone. I am as smooth as stone. _She kept repeating in her head, her Yamani mask staying firmly in place. A loud voice broke through her concentration, "Well, it's very lovely to see you Kel." Wolset shoved in front of the blue-eyed sergeant. He threw his arm around her shoulder as they proceeded into the camp. "Would you like to get in on the current pot," he asked, while rubbing his palms together maniacally. She laughed good-naturedly. "And what might that be this time?" she asked raising her eyebrows in a dubious manner. Wolset's evil smile, accompanied by a mischievous chuckle, worried Kel. "Our wonderful sergeant has agreed to go woman free until this midwinter." Kel's eyes widened and giggles bubbled up her throat. Soon she was bent over laughing, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her composer nowhere to be seen. "Laugh all you want now, but you'll be laugher much harder after I win this bet, and these chuckle-heads will be parading around in skirts," Dom informed Kel, to which she only laughed harder, if that was even possible. "It's only been two weeks since we started the bet, and he's already more high-strung than usual. He works us twice as hard, too," Wolset said cheerfully. "Now," he sobered up, clapping her on the back. "Where can a man get some food around here."


	2. Just One of the Guys

**I AM SO SORRY! I feel really stupid now... I could've sworn that I had posted the next chp. Luckily my friend informed me of this issue. So here it is, again really sorry...**

**Disclaimer: The world and characters belong to Tamora Pierce**

Chp 2

Kel's POV

A week later found Kel sitting in her office... again. Sighing she delved into her memories of fighting with the Own back in her Squire years. Suddenly, the door burst open with loud 'thump' against the wall, admitting a tall blue-eyed frustrated man. " Yes, Dom?" she asked him, amused at his obvious annoyance. He collapsed in a blue chair across from her and heaved a great sigh. "My safe haven," He murmured contently. Her brow raised. "My office?" she asked curiously. "Mmmmm," he hummed. "Why?" she inquired, while leaning her elbows on her desk, intrigued. "I need to get away from all the woman. I swear, they're everywhere!" He answered, exasperated. Kel's forehead scrunched in bewilderment. "Am I,then, not a woman?"

"Well, yes, but... you're Kel! You're just one of the guys," he told her earnestly.

Her stomach plummeted, and the room around her spun. _I am a smooth lake. I am stone. Hard as sto._... nothing was helping, and she felt tears prickling behind her eyes. She felt as though she would pass out from the grief. _He could never love you, you're just one of the guys! Your sister was right, you are a cow, and no man will ever love you. _She berated herself with harsh comments over and over again until Dom broke her terrible reverie. "Kel?" he questioned. "You look kind of pale," he informed her in a worried tone. "I-I f-forgot about something I need to handle, stay here as long as you like," she voiced shakily, rushing out of her office. Behind her the blue-eyed, cold- hearted man said in utter confusion, "Alright, thanks..."

**Also sorry it's really short, I'll try to update again tomorrow, thanks for reading :)**


	3. Old Friends

**Hey guys, I am so so so so sorry! since its nearing the end of the school year, teachers are really pushing homework, and with the school play coming up soon, I've been completely swamped. I also wanted to make sure the next chapter wasn't just crap, because I was rushing it.**

**Of course all credit goes to the amazing Tamora Pierce**

**so here it is please enjoy! **

**Kel's POV**

Keladry felt as if her heart had been torn from her breast. Breathing was near impossible, as if she was wearing one of the death-trap corsets, that were the latest fashion in Corus right now. She rushed to her chambers, ignoring the calls of her name behind her. Once she had reached her room, she took up her glaive, that had been leaning against the wall and begin an intricate pattern dance. The blade slashed around the room moving faster and faster, as her emotions grew. Finally she ended her practice with a final twirl of the pole, and brought it down to her side.

Setting her glaive back in place, she stepped over to the water basin and mirror in the corner of the room, to wipe the sweat from her face. After doing such she looked into the reflection and saw a complete stranger. This girl had tear stained cheeks, splotchy red spots, and heartbreak apparent on her face. _You are stronger than this! _She berated herself. _You are the first Lady Knight in over 2 centuries. You should not be reduced to tears simply because some man finds you unattractive! _The figure in the mirror regained her composure, and slowly Kel began to see herself again. Fingering her short strands of light brown hair she sighed. _Well, it'd be nice to still be me, and be beautiful. Like queen Thayet. _Frowning at herself she wondered what it would be like to be as lovely as the queen and still be a warrior.

_**Well, I think you will do just fine for my purposes, **_an eerily familiar familiar voice rang in her head.

She groaned and asked disgustedly "What could you possibly still want from me chamber? Haven't I done enough for you already?"

He answered swiftly, _**No enemy like you have ever seen before heads this way, and their sights are set on Tortall. Be prepared.**_

"What is that supposed to mean," She shouted at his vague answer, but no answer came this time. _At least last time there was an image, I have no where to go from here,_ she thought annoyed and dejected.

Collapsing onto the soft, worn blankets that covered her bed, she reflected on how she could come out of her room without breaking in front of Dom again. Suddenly her door burst in, admitting a small, beautiful yamani woman, very pregnant with child, and a tall green-eyed man, holding on to the lady's arm.

"Neal, would you let go of me! I am not deathly ill, I'm pregnant!" Yukimi noh Diomora shouted at her worried husband.

"But Yuki, you are due any day now. You should be in bed resting, especially after such a long wagon ride," He informed her with clear vexation.

The second Yuki had seen the bleak face of her dearest friend, she had immediately stopped, and let Neal rant. "Kel," She said, disturbed at the emotion that was plain on Kel's face. "What happened?" Her voice was quiet as she tried, and failed, to gracefully lower her large self onto the bed.

Noticing the look on his best friends face for the fist time, Neal was stricken into silence. However, before her husband could say something stupid, Yuki demanded "Neal, go find Kel some tea."

He nodded, still flabbergasted and left the room, leaving the two women in silence. Venturing to break it Kel told Yuki, "I'm really not in the mood for tea, Yuki."

"Oh, that was simple to get rid of him. From the moment I saw the expression on your face I knew this was about a man, and there by, a problem for only us women to discuss," she said informatively, whilst patting Kel's knee.

"Now," she began. "Tell me what happened."

**Yay new chapter! Thank you to all the reviews, I was so excited to get them. And a special thanks to Cadet Aiman First Class for being my first reviewer :D I'll try to update really soon thanks for reading :)**


	4. Some more old friends?

**Hey guys, sorry I meant to update yesterday, but ended up being really busy. I know this isn't the best story ever, and I feel really disappointed in myself, but I thank you all for reading it any way :)**

"I mean nothing to him," Kel sobbed, finishing her story. "Oh Kel," Yuki consoled, while rubbing Kel's back in soothing circles. "You do not mean nothing to him. You are one of his closest friends," she reassured Kel. Kel stood, letting Yuki's hand fall to the mattress. The Lady Knight crossed to the mirror and stared at herself in the reflection. She ran her finger down the side, her hand shaking as she did, then replied "Yes I am a friend, but I will never be anything more," her voice dropping into a whisper. Firmly setting her expression to neutral, she turned back to Yuki. Sighing she reluctantly told her friend, "I have a lot to finish up before lord Kendrith comes to take over." Yuki nodded her understanding, letting her friend get back to her work. As soon as the door had shut behind the tall woman, Yuki jumped to her feet and hurried to hers and her husbands chambers. Sitting, somewhat ungracefully in the small chair she began to right a few letters.

A month and a half later, Yuki stood by the gates watching as a group of riders rode toward the camp. The most easily recognizable had fiery red locks atop her head. The man riding beside her was inconspicious and dressed simply. A stockier woman, simply dressed with a brown braid running down her back rode on the other side of the knight. The third was a plump young woman, who also had brown tresses, and was having trouble staying on her horse. The three woman and man were escorted by a group of riders wearing the blue uniforms of the Own.

Riding up to the Yamani, Buriram, Allanna and George of Olua and Pirates Swoop, and Lalasa dismounted from their bowed to the party. Dirt covered and exhausted they greeted the Lady in kind. Snapping her fan out, she covered the mischievous smile that now adorned her face before saying, "Come we have some planning to do."

**Sorry its so short :/ I'll try to update again really soon. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Plans in the making

**I'm a horrible person, huh? Let's just say teachers are born from pure evil, and brand new braces suck **

After short greetings with a semi-suspicious Kel, the new visitors retreated to Kel's office, where Neal and Raoul joined them. After discovering his wife had arrived Raoul smiled widly and swung Buri around in a circle, and kissed her quite thoroughly. Once the happy reunion ended the group positioned themselves in a circle, and simply stared at each other while waiting for Yuki, master of the scheme, to return.

"Well, this is lovely and all, but does anyone have an idea of what's going on?" Neal asked annoyingly. The door creaked open, admitting a waddling Yuki. Crossing the room she lowered herself very slowly into the chair her husband had placed next to his. Sighing, Yuki began,

"I presume you are wondering why I have gathered you all here, am I correct?" There were murmured agreements all around. "Well someone we all care about is in need of our assistance. This person has done much for each of us, and her country, and in return deserves our help."

"Get to the point lass," George said with his brows quirked in half amusement, and half agitation.

"Keladry is lonely," the Yamani woman stated bluntly. "And since she will never do anything about that, I propose that we, as her caring friends, should rectify this problem," she said, with a sharp, indisputable nod.

Roual spoke up, "How are we," gesturing to himself and George, "supposed to help."

"Well there is a certain blue-eyed sergeant, that needs a nudge…..or more like a shove, in the right direction," Yuki informed the tall knight. As she said this, Neal's eyes widened comically. His face turned lobster red, and he shouted, "KEL LIKES DOM?"

Jumping to his feet he stormed to the door repeating, "I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him. I'll kill him," under his breath. Yuki attempted to stop him, but, being as pregnant as she was, couldn't stand up fast enough. Luckily, Alanna, with her cat like reflexes, was on him before he could even reach for the door handle. "Leave this room Queenscove, and I might just have to do a little sword practice with my former squire later," she threatened in a low steady voice. The younger knight gulped and the intense red color drained from his face, leaving a ghostly like Neal behind. Retreating back to his seat, he remained silent, out of fear of his old knight master.

"So Yuki," the fierce lady-warrior addressed the small woman. "How can we help?"


	6. Nightmares

_Rivulets of blood streamed through the grass at Kel's feet, and bruised bodies littered the ground. Horrified, she attempted to run to her people, but strong restraints held her back. She kicked and struggled to gain freedom from her attacker, but her feet slipped, and slid in the slick mud. Twisting and turning, she saw many of the New Hope people, while beatine her capturer for all she was worth. She threw elbows and shoulders into his rock solid body, but to no avail. Her eyes landed on a pale face with slender eyes, and once glossy black hair, now matted with blood. __**"Yuki no!"**__ she screamed out, her voice cracking. Beside her Yamani friend lay Neal, her first love, and best friend, his belly slashed, and red spatter across his handsome face. She continued on the horrendous trail, seeing Merric, Raoul,Wolset, Fanche, Buri, Alanna, George, Lalasa... and on, and on it went. Her eyes never found what she was looking for. No shimmering raven black locks, charming smile, tall and muscled body. She found herself growing more desperate by the second. The unyielding arms snaked tighter around her chest. She whirled in her human prison to try once more to fight, and found herself staring at a gorgeous man with bloody smears across his face, a demonic smile stretching his lips, and a pair of very familiar sapphire blue eyes….. _Shooting up in her bed, breath staggering, Kel wakes from her nightmare, sweaty and entangled in her sheets with one word on her lips, "Dom."


	7. Plans set in motion

Laying in the sweaty tangled sheets, Kel stared at the ceiling. Terror filled her heart, and tears stained her cheeks. "Just a dream,Kel, Just a dream," she reassured herself. Taking a few deep breaths, she steady her drumming heart, and rolled out of bed. She stretched out her arms over her head, feeling the relief as her back made a satisfactory crack. She released her arms with a sigh and began her morning routine. Once in full morning attire she sat at her desk. Usually she was not much one for writing, but while contemplating everything this morning, something had just...come to her:

They say that a heart cannot be broken if it has not been touched by love,

but my heart has been broken for a long time;

by the absence of love.

Meanwhile...

"Alright, everyone know what they are doing?" Yuki questioned while snapping her fan into her palm for emphasis. She looked around at all the faces in the room. Their expressions varying from barely awake, to excited, to weary.

"Actually..."

"Be quiet Nealan," She said, with a slap to the back of his head. The small woman smiled evilly. "Let's go."

Dom was worried about his dearest friend Kel. She hadn't been acting like herself lately, and now she kept disappearing whenever he tried to look for her. Sighing, he headed to the mess hall for breakfast. He waited his turn in line with all the refugees, and his comrades. Finally finished retrieving his meal he went to sit at an unoccupied table. He slid onto the bench, happy to be off his feet. He was half way into taking a bite of his porridge when six men sat down around him. To his right sat his commander, Raoul, and to his left was Alana's husband George. On the other side, mirroring them were his favorite cousin, directly across from himself, and on either side of Neal were Kel's knight friend, Merric of Hollyrose, and Wolset. **(A/N Raoul recruited him)**

Raoul slapped the confused sergeant on the back quite roughly, causing his porridge to plop back into the bowl. "Good morning, Dom," the large knight said cheerfully.

"Good...morning sir..." he greeted back, still slightly bewildered.

Neal who had been strangely silent for once muttered into his food. Dom only heard a few snippets of his mumbled yammering. Something about _lecherous family members, _and _protecting his best friends honor._

Now utterly perplexed Dom thought, _Well, this is odd. First Kel starts going invisible, and now Neal is keeping his sarcasm to himself...the world has turned backwards. _

Shaking himself out of his contemplation, he gathers up his energy and said, "What brings all of you here today then?" It's not like most of these men weren't his friends, but to have them all there together, and all staring at him like they knew something he didn't, was extremely unnerving to the handsome man.

George was the one who spoke up, "Well you see lad, the lasses decided to have a 'Ladies day' with your Keladry. And so here all of us poor saps are stuck by are lonesome's, so we are having a 'Man's day'."

"Why would they need a ladies day with Kel? I thought she despised that sort of thing," He asked earnestly.

Many of the companions had exasperated looks on their faces, and Neal was glaring at his 'meathead' cousin, but Dom had chosen that exact moment to look down upon his breakfast, so that he could finally eat something, and entirely missed their expressions. Wolset smiled good naturedly.

"Come'n Sarge, it's lookin' like we've got lots of...stuff to do."


	8. A Look Into Their Thoughts

**Ok so recently I started reading a fanfiction(luckily not a POTS) and this horrible writer completely butchered all of the characters personalities. I looked at the reviews and saw that everyone that reviewed thought it was good (although, only 3 people reviewed), but still I was confounded that people could like it. Then I wondered 'Am I doing the same thing without even realizing it?' **

**So if you guys could tell me, and maybe the people who don't normally review and may not like this that much. I really want to respect Tamora Pierce's writing, not hack it up with a meat cleaver. Sorry, I'm ranting**

**Disclaimer: All the glory goes to Tamora Pierce**

Kel sat meditating on her bed, trying to calm her nerves down. She felt the breath fill her body with a cool calm, and then released the air letting the tension leave her muscles. She was deep in her inner soul when the door banged in, and footsteps flooded the room. Cracking one eye, she stared at her friends and guests, who had so rudely barged in on her concentration. Sighing, she unfolded her legs and waited for their explanation.

"My dear comrade in lady-knightery, it is time you got in touch with your feminine side," Alanna informed Kel.

"And how do you propose I do that?" Kel asked miffed that her relaxing time had been cut short for such a ridiculous reason. She had thought perhaps that the barracks were on fire, or that the scouts had spotted raiders in the forest, but they had interrupted her to help her GET IN TOUCH WITH HER FEMININE SIDE? Kel was furious, but of course only Yuki could see through her Yamani mask. Normally she would be fine with this, or possibly even laugh at the absurdity of it all, but not with so much warring in her mind. She needed to keep her people safe, and she needed to avoid those sapphire blue eyes…..

Dom knew his sapphire blue eyes were filled with annoyance. First his breakfast was interrupted, and now he wouldn't be able to talk to Kel for the rest of the day. The men had decided to drag him out riding, but he still couldn't seem to keep his thoughts away from the Lady Knight. It also did not help that they all kept mentioning her every few seconds.

It had started with Raoul saying, "My former squire is doing a wonderful job with the refugee camp, eh Dom?" Clapping his sergeant on the shoulder, he smiled back at Haven before they rode out of sight. The younger man nodded his agreement, and his thoughts filled with images of the Hazel-eyed girl back when she was a still young squire. He smiled fondly at the memories. She fought her way through so much, with grace and bravery. He'd always admired her tenacity.

_She's not a little girl anymore Dom._ A voice in his head smugly barged in, banishing his happy thoughts. _Where did that come from? _ He wondered. A blush up his came creeping up his neck. He pulled his cloak up higher, feigning a chill from the autumn wind. Thoughts like this had kept popping into his mind lately. _Must be from the lack of female companionship,_ he thought. _Ya, that's it! Just some minor… frustrations. _He was relieved that he had discovered the cause to his problem. Feeling more comfortable, he rode on, ignoring the men's constant talk of the lady knight.

**Super short again but schools almost over, so more time for writing yay!**


End file.
